Heretofore, wafer support members have been used for supporting semiconductor wafers or glass in film growing apparatus and etching apparatus that employ CVD, PVD or sputtering process. When heating a semiconductor wafer while using the wafer support member, it is required to minimize the unevenness in the amount of heat transferred to the semiconductor wafer. Accordingly, it is required to improve soaking properties of heating a bonding member that bonds an insulating material and a base.
For that purpose, an electrostatic chuck has been proposed having a wafer support member where unevenness in thickness of the bonding member is minimized by providing a spacer to the bonding member, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Such an electrostatic chuck has also been proposed that has a wafer support member where a bonding member is divided into a plurality of zones in the bonding interface between the bonding member and an insulating material so that the bonding member has different thermal conductivity in each zone, as disclosed in Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-258072
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-13302